10 songs: 10 stories
by sundayxmorningx
Summary: It's the 10 song shuffle ipod thing. Features the guys, Camille, Jo, Katie, and Mrs. Knight. I tried to make it diverse so it's more interesting.


**A/N: I don't own anything, the show or the songs. I just saw that the '10 song shuffle' thing was still around and I figured I would give it a shot.**

* * *

**Don't Forget To Remember Me - Carrie Underwood**

Kendall was officially an adult now. Thanks to their albums' success. They had enough money to get their own place and that was what they did.

"I'm going to miss you boys…" Mrs. Knight was on the verge of tears.

"Mom, we're not boys anymore," Kendall rolled his eyes.

"You'll always be my boy," she couldn't stop the tears.

"Mom, no, please don't cry," he reassured her, "We're only 10 minutes away."

"Kendall, I love you," Mrs. Knight said.

"I know," he nodded, "I love you too. You're the best mom a guy could ask for – you moved out here for us and took a risk."

Kendall knew it was hard for her mom to just get up and leave Minnesota, but she did it anyway. He promised to always make her proud. And he had no intentions of breaking that promise.

**I Knew I Loved You – Savage Garden**

Logan Mitchell was in love with the brunette actress. Granted, he had never spoken to her but he loved her. Camille wasn't like any of the other girls and he liked that – her craziness could balance out his logic. Today, he was going to talk to her.

"Er, hi," he said.

Camille looked up and smiled, "Hi. Logan right?"

"Yeah-from-Big-Time-Rush-It's-nice-to-meet-you-I-love-you," Logan said in a breath.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing! Just kidding! Ha ha," he was getting more flustered.

Camille laughed, "You're funny. Did you maybe want to help me run lines?"

"Sure," he nodded.

**Breathe – Taylor Swift**

"I'm sorry," Katie Knight said to her boyfriend of two years.

Katie was no longer a little girl – she was now 18 years old and had been in a serious relationship with Dean. However, as the months went by, her feelings were starting to change. She didn't feel the same way about him. She loved him but not in the same way.

Dean looked at her with hurt in his eyes. Katie couldn't handle it.

"I should go," she tried to release his grasp.

"But Katie… what happened?" he asked, "Don't you love me?"

"I do," Katie avoided his eyes, "But things change…"

With nothing else to say, Katie Knight walked back to her car. She would explain everything to him in a few days, but not now.

**If Only She Knew – Michelle Branch**

Jo understood Kendall in a way that no one else could. Well, besides the boys but they didn't count. They were good friends before they started going out. They eventually broke up but remained the best of friends. Now Kendall was with a new girl.

Jo looked at them from afar. His new girlfriend was nice enough, but she had nothing in common with Kendall. In Jo's mind, she was the only one good enough for Kendall. She was there for him every step of the way throughout his career. For all of the ups and downs. She was the one who took his phone calls at 3 in the morning.

Jo would always be there for Kendall. They were best friends after all. She became good friends with his new girlfriend. But in the back of her mind, she continued to count the days when Kendall would realize she was the right one.

**Don't Need You To Tell Me I'm Pretty – Samantha Mumba**

Mrs. Knight was a very headstrong woman. When her husband left her two years after Katie was born, she bounced back within a matter of months. She took care of herself before she got married and she could certainly do it now.

Sure, she went a few dates here and there but none of them could keep up with her. She knew she would find the right man someday but she was in no rush. She had two loving kids to look after. Not to mention the other three boys, who had practically become her own sons.

Mrs. Knight never showed weakness. She knew from the divorce that things change. Any challenges that were coming her way, she welcomed with her killer smile.

**Waking Up In Vegas – Katy Perry**

Camille woke up in an unfamiliar room. She had a major headache and put her hand to her forehead. Within a matter of seconds, her eyes shot open. Her left hand felt different. She looked down at it and saw something she never had.

A diamond ring. A massive diamond ring.

She started hyperventilating until she felt shuffling beside her. She hesitantly turned to her left and saw another person next to her.

"What the hell happened last night?" Camille whispered to herself.

The person in front of her removed the pillow from over his head. Camille stared at him wide eyed. The mystery person opened his eyes and looked back at her.

"James?"

**Just Dance – Lady Gaga**

Carlos and James did it – they were officially the Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood. Their party was a success. People couldn't stop talking about it for days.

"Hey dudes, awesome party," Guitar Dude greeted them.

Carlos gave James a knuckle bump. Life was good.

"Hey Carlos," The Jennifers waved at him.

"Did they just say 'hi' to me," Carlos slapped James.

"Ow," James rubbed his arm, "Yeah, they did.

"We need to throw another party!" Carlos said.

"Are you serious?" James looked at him.

Carlos kept quiet. He thought he upset James.

"Dude. I'm so down!"

They high fived – Hollywood Super Party Kings of Hollywood were here to stay.

**Evacuate the Dance Floor – Cascada**

In celebration of James' birthday, the gang decided to go clubbing. They were all on the dance floor, except for Carlos. Kendall was with Jo, Logan was with Camille, while James was dancing with two girls. Carlos watched them from the side.

"Hey," a girl's voice interrupted, "Why are you all alone?"

Carlos shrugged, "All of my friends have dates. Heck, one of 'em even has two."

The girl looked and saw what he was talking about. She grabbed his wrist.

"Let's change that," she smiled.

Carlos looked at her and couldn't help but smile back. He let her take him to the dance floor. After dancing to two songs, Carlos realized something.

"I never got your name," he said, "I'm Carlos."

"Stephanie."

**Defying Gravity – Idina Menzel and Kristen Chenoweth**

Camille was going to be a successful actress. She could feel it. She also had the support of someone very important to her: her best friend Jo. Ever since the two met, they had been inseparable. They worked well – Camille was over the top, Jo was level headed.

"I'm going to be a big star, Jo," Camille looked out her window.

"I know, Camille," Jo smiled at her.

"I am going to be one of those actresses that land so many movie roles," she turned to the blonde, "And I'm going to be flawless in every one of those roles."

Jo looked at her. In a cutthroat business like this, Camille was going to beat the odds.

"You'll be there every step of the way right?" the brunette asked.

"Of course I am," Jo did not hesitate to answer, "I am going to have a song in all of your movie soundtracks after all."

The two best friends smiled.

**Unfaithful – Rihanna**

Camille never meant to hurt Logan. She honestly did love him. As a friend. And she certainly never meant to hurt Jo.

How could Jo live with herself? She never thought she would be one of those girls. But she was – she was seeing another guy behind Kendalls' back.

Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't keep lying after almost two months. Not to his best friend. Not to Logan.

Logan was disappointed in himself. He was always so reasonable and respectful. Yet here he was, with another girl who wasn't Camille.

Camille was dating Logan. They were the definition of "opposites attract."

Kendall was with Jo. They were supposedly "the perfect couple."

How did it get so complicated?

* * *

**A/N: Personally, I love the last song/story. Haha. Anyway, this was fun. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
